dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Glory Age
The Glory Age (2:00–2:99) is the second named Age in the history of Thedas. Divine Hortensia I names the Glory Age, predicting a grand rebirth of the world after the devastation of the Second Blight. Chronology * 2:5 Glory: Increasing hostility between elves and humans result in numerous border skirmishes between the Dales and Orlais. * 2:9 Glory: Finally, the elven forces attack the Orlesian town of Red Crossing and quickly take it over. The atrocities they are said to have committed there against the villagers and the town's Chantry enraged humans across the land. : Orlais immediately went to war with the Dales, but was initially surprised by the ferocity of the elven response. A quick Orlesian victory was not going to happen. * 2:10 Glory: In Alamarri lands, Hafter's grandson, Teyrn Caedmon, declares himself king. A civil war begins in opposition. * 2:10–20 Glory: With elven forces having captured Montsimmard and marching on the doorstep of Val Royeaux, Divine Renata I calls for a holy war against the elves. This becomes known as the Exalted March of the Dales. While the elves eventually sack Val Royeaux in 2:14 GloryShield of the Emperor and push well into human lands, Halamshiral is conquered and the elves are completely crushed by 2:20 Glory. : The lands of the Dales come under Orlesian control, with elven settlements being uprooted and worship of the elven gods forbidden. The elves are forced to either live with mankind under their rule or wander as homeless vagabonds. : Divine Renata I orders the establishment of the first alienages. * 2:15–45 Glory: The rise of Starkhaven prompts its king, Fyruss, to attempt to unite the Free Marches under his banner and build his own empire. : Antivan cities to the north unite under a common banner in 2:33 Glory to defend themselves against Fyruss's advance. * 2:18 Glory: Caedmon is killed at the Battle of Valmorn Hills. The fight for power over the region begins. This period is known as the War of Crowns. * 2:30 Glory: The Winter Palace, by far the most prominent structure in Halamshiral, becomes a regular seasonal retreat for the empress and selected Orlesian nobility. * 2:34 Glory: Following the defeat of Zazikel in 1:95 Divine, there is general support of building fortified headquarters for the Grey Wardens. The fortress of Soldier's Peak in the Alamarri lands is finished after a decade of construction.Codex entry: The History of Soldier's Peak: Chapter 1 * In 2:45 Glory, Fyruss is betrayed by his Tevinter allies, and Starkhaven is conquered by the Tevinter Imperium. By the time of his death, Fyruss's name is equated with that of prideful folly. * 2:46 Glory: Caspar Pentaghast of Hunter Fell seizes control of the city-state Nevarra and becomes its king. * 2:80 Glory: Starkhaven is freed from Tevinter rule during an Exalted March, the second in less than an age. * 2:83 Glory: A conflict between templars and mages in the Nevarran Circle leads to an abomination slaughtering both parties and escaping to the countryside. In response, Divine Galatea grants the Right of Annulment to every Grand Cleric of the Chantry, and sends a legion of templars to hunt down the abomination. It is killed only a year later.Codex entry: The Right of Annulment * 2:99 Glory: The Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux is completed, its two towers visible from miles around. The Towers Age is named. : Archon Vespasian is assassinated the same day that the Grand Cathedral in Orlais is completed. References Category:Ages